Distractions
by DreamerAC
Summary: BTR comes back from tour expecting no change whatsoever, they didn't expect broken friendships, heartbreaks and breaking up the band. Can the band survive this? All these distactions can bring news that can change to the worse? contains lots of couples such as Kogan,Kucy,Lomille,Jucy,Jatie,Jarlos,Jendall, Catie, CarlosxStephanie and etc!
1. Preview

**A/N: Preview of the chapters that will come!**

_"Don't walk away from me! You can't hate me for what I feel!"_

_"I don't hate you, I just hate that you think me loving Lucy is a distraction!"_

_"It is! I know me thinking that I love Camille was a huge distraction!"_

_"Logan, you're just confused even though I have no idea why! Look at what you did to make Camille notice that you wanted her to tackle you."_

_Logan stared at the ground. "I shouldn't have told you."_

_His best friend stared at him with a cold yet sad look in his eye. "It's good that you did, you needed all these feelings out."_

_Logan snorted his brown eyes usually so caring had a cold vibe in them. "Good job cheating on Jo Kendall with someone you barley knew."_

_Kendall stared at his best friend knowing he had gone far. "LOGAN M-_

_Logan interrupted him with an even more harsh tone. "I changed since the tour Kendall and apparently you have too, sadly to such a man whore that I can't even describe how man whoreish you are now._

_Kendall couldn't take it anymore and a voice he never used before had suddenly come upon them. "Dude! Just because you think you are in love with me because you're jealous that all the girls including Camille want me is just messed up! And you doing what you did to Lucy was more messed up, what kind of best friend are you? Just stop being that stupid jealous geek you are and di-_

_But before he could even finish Logan Mitchell had punched his friend on the face and left the room._

X0X0X0 DISTRACTIONS X0X0X0X

_I never saw Carlos this upset, especially with those tears coming down from his eyes. Logan had hurt him pretty hard and this makes me want to punch the little bastard but what Logan was not going through I knew I shouldn't touch him._

_Carlos looked at me with more tears in his eyes._

_"Is the band breaking up James?"_

XOXOXO DISTRACTIONS XOXOXOX

_"So basically you being heartbroken that I left were a big lie!"_

_"But Jo-"_

_"Drop it Kendall, I'm leaving!"_

_His first love left him with him feeling in the dark all over again._

X0X0X0 DISTRACTIONS X0X0X0X

_"Jo…"_

_The young blond frown when she saw her old friend on Skype. The usually smiling genius had tears falling from his eyes and he try to force his smile to look more pure than fake even if it wasn't working. She was wondering why Logan would call her when it was the middle of the night in the Palm Woods especially with him crying. Logan and Jo were not exactly close but they were friends and she felt like she needed to make him feel better again._

_"Are you okay Logan?" She asked worried hoping that whatever Logan was upset about it will be solved quickly._

_But he shook his head shaking violently with more tears coming down._

_"I need to talk to you about how I feel about Kendall Jo."_

_Her face looked shock because she always knew this will happen, she had a knowing feeling what he will tell her._

_"Lucy…."Logan stopped talking and chills of tension were filled in the room._

X0X0X0 DISTRACTIONS X0X0X0X

_"I love you Camille." Logan said as he smiles at his girlfriend. Camille smiled back but being Camille she knew there will be more problems with all the feelings of tension in the air if she said she loves him back. Did she really love him? She thought she did until….._

X0X0X0 DISTRACTIONS X0X0X0X

_"James hates me Lucy!" Kendall was in distress, he couldn't believe that James actually said he hated Kendall and meant it. Just over a girl James went crazy and avoided him at all cost._

_Lucy being who she was rolled her eyes. James was like a puppy to her always following her around begging her to be his girlfriend. She didn't like her men like that in fact she liked her men like Kendall. Big athletic and so stubborn that their relationship will be amusing. She saw how Kendall was starting to have bags under his eyes and she softly kissed him and he kissed her back._

X0X0X0 DISTRACTIONS X0X0X0X

_"He's in denial!"_

_"No shit Sherlock!"_

_"I can't believe the band is about to break up!"_

_"Who cares? He's in the hospital in a coma, he might die!"_

_"I can't believe it…"_

_Blood was all over them as they stare at each other realizing how much has changed after the World Tour._

X0X0X0 DISTRACTIONS X0X0X0X

_Lucy_

_Jo_

_Kendall_

_James_

_Carlos_

_Logan_

_Camille_

_Big Time Rush_

_This was all too much for him, he couldn't take it anymore. All these distractions are eating him alive and sadly he thought he couldn't fight them anymore._

**Author's Note: WOAH previews for this new story! Omgush! I am just excited to start on it but I don't want to work so hard on a story that nobody reads so please review? Any who DID YOU GUYS SEE BIG TIME RUSH NEW EPISODE! I loved everything except the Kendall X Lucy moments. I totally don't like them together you know my BTR OPT is totally Kogan but since they won't be together in the show I go for Kendall X Jo all over again since they were my first couple I truly love from BTR Sorry that Lucy might sound OC but I need to watch more episodes that she is in, I don't really know that much about her character yet. So this story will have drama and tears maybe even happy moments, not sure since this is my first multi chapter story. Can't wait to actually start on it! Sorry for the long author's note but HERE YOU GO :D**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N: Well here's the first real chapter for Distractions, I totally hope you guys like it and that it's good enough to be called a Big Time Rush fanfic! (: Enjoy, review, and alert such yeap. OH and thank you all such much for putting this in your favs/story alert, I already love yew guys!(:**

Kendall Knight never thought he will fall in love again, in fact he hated the word love and didn't believe in it anymore ever since Jo had left him for that movie role she decided to star in. No he couldn't say that, she said she would stay but Kendall couldn't let her do that. He cared too much about her to make a decision like that.

Then he met Lucy and he knew that deep down he had that love feeling again. Even if James and Carlos has a humongous crush on her and that James called dibs on her, Kendall couldn't help but fall for that rocker chick. He wouldn't say that though, he was too stubborn to realize it and he thought he was still in love with Jo. Plus after what happened yesterday with the band coming back to the Palm Woods and the whole situation with James becoming jealous that Kendall and Lucy were getting closer Kendall didn't feel like having problems with one of his best buds again. Even if just recently Lucy had admitted she has big feelings for the blond Kendall wouldn't let it get far. He knew James will get upset and will avoid the young blond and with things hectic around here the band didn't need the two members arguing with each other.

"Kendall! I thought that issue that you and James had been over with?" Lucy asked Kendall while they were by the pool. Of course James was never totally over with that, he recently found out that Lucy liked Kendall and decided to give Kendall that angry look every time they see each other.

"I guess not since he keeps giving me dirty looks after all," Kendall answered with an annoyed look. Lucy having her devious smiles went in front of Kendall blocking her shade of the sun.

"Just admit you got a crush on me! I mean it's obvious," Lucy hated when people didn't admit their obvious things and she always makes them admit it sooner or later.

"I thought you didn't want to date anyone because you just got out of a messy relationship?" Kendall asked as he raised his eye brow.

Lucy shrugged and saw James coming towards the pool and had a wicked smile on her face.

"Well looks like your jealous boyfriend is coming so I'll see yah," Lucy said as she walked out leaving a confused Kendall behind her.

No one has ever not wanted to go on a date with James Diamond. Every girl had always wanted to go with him and he always got the girl he wanted. Until Lucy Stone came to his life and dissed him. After that little feud with Kendall and Lucy saying that she didn't "wink" at Kendall James quickly calmed down and agreed with the boys that they shouldn't dib on girls anymore. Well that was what happened until a source shows that the rocker chick was lying and that she had a crush on Kendall. He wouldn't lose Lucy to someone with huge eye brows that freak everyone out, he just couldn't. And that he decided he needed a new plan quick before Kendall and Lucy actually start going out.

_XOXOXO DISTRACTIONS XOXOXOX_

Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia were fighting.

They were fighting hard.

To see  
who will

Get to eat

The chocolate cake!

Carlos remembered Katie giving it to him which was a surprise because Katie really liked sweets and if she would give her sweets to somebody it will be her big brother.

"Carlos, I called dibs on that chocolate cake!" Logan said as he fully remembered calling dibs on a piece of chocolate cake yesterday.

"No way! You must have gotten dibs on another chocolate cake, Katie gave me this one!" Carlos knew that Logan had a secret addiction to chocolate cakes however that gave him no excuse to try to steal his!

"I'm the smart one so I have to be right!"

"Just because you're the smart one doesn't mean that you can steal my cake!"

The two boys were too distracted to notice a brunette girl asking her boyfriend if he wanted to hang out for dinner tonight. Yes Camille and Logan are going out again however Camille will always get these feelings that something will ruin their relationship and her friendship with Logan soon. However for now she really cared for Logan and wanted to be with the smart boy, then Logan and Carlos started arguing over a dumb piece of cake making Logan ignore his girlfriend. They kept on fighting too distracted on the tasty treat to notice that Camille gave up and walked away. The yelling between Carlos and Logan became too loud that Katie had to stop playing her game in her room to see why the two boys were fighting.

"Okay! Cut it out! What's the deal with you two fighting suddenly?" Katie asked annoyed that she was interrupted.

"I called dibs on the chocolate cake!" Logan said still giving Carlos an angry look.

"Katie you gave me this chocolate cake remember?" Carlos gave Katie his puppy dog look however Katie shook her head and look at the older boys.

"You guys were seriously fighting over cake!" She usually would laugh however because of the two fighting she died in the game she was playing. She was almost finished with the game and now she had to start that level over.

"Yes…" The two boys answered while they were trying to see if they will win the chocolate cake.

"You guys made me die in my game over a stupid cake? Now I'm taking it!" Katie yelled as she took the cake away and walked back to her room leaving the two boys staring at each other.

"!"

X_OXOXO DISTRACTIONS XOXOXOX_

Jo Taylor was done filming for the day and was reading a note that her old boyfriend had given to her before she left.

_Dear Jo,_

_I couldn't let you stay when you have something that will do well for your career, but I want you to know that I really love you and when you come back I hope we will still be together. Thank you for coming into my life because you gave my heart something new to endure and you're someone I can never forget. I wish I can be with you now but at the moment it's almost impossible but remember that I'll be thinking about you World Wide and soon we'll be together picking up where we left off. I'm not exactly good at saying goodbyes but I hope you know how much I'll be thinking about you._

_-Kendall Knight_

The young girl always read this little letter every day for she miss her boyfriend a lot. She was too distracted from her career though to realize that her and Kendall hardly been talking for many months.

_XOXOXO DISTRACTIONS XOXOXOX_

Katie Knight was the only one awake while everyone was asleep which was rare because she's usually the third one asleep out of everyone but however today she notice something she hadn't felt before. It was those little butterflies she been getting whenever she was with Carlos, those butterflies had never came before until recently whenever she was by the fun crazy BTR member. She was trying to ignore it until this moment when she also thought she had butterflies for James who she always said she never had a crush on. Her big brother used to make fun of Katie saying that one day she will have a crush on James and Carlos though she never though he will be right.

"I'm starting to worry about Kendall also," She said out loud to herself. Her brother and everyone were distracted by all this love nonsense, even if Katie had help them with their love problems she felt that everything is going to start going wrong soon. And usually when Katie had those feelings she was usually right. The young girl shook her head knowing that wasn't acting herself but she couldn't help but have all these feelings inside of her. She also knew these love secrets everyone had with each other, her being Katie she knew all this. She knew that Kendall started to have feelings for Lucy, Lucy has feelings for Kendall, James has feelings for Lucy, Camille and Logan obviously have feelings for each other however Logan has started to tell Katie that he might have these weird feelings for one of the guys on Big Time Rush however he wouldn't tell her who. Katie also talked to Jo recently and found out that Jo still has feelings for Kendall. As for Carlos she knew he was still trying to get with the Jennifers and knew one of them has a crush on Carlos.

"So basically this is all Big Time Love Drama," She was glad no one could hear her however she wishes that she can tell someone about all this but she knew that she couldn't. At least couldn't for now.

**A/N: Omgush! Chapter one is all done which is totally awesome sauce! Sorry if it's boring so far but somehow it will get better in the later chapter! And looks like some of the people here feels that something is going to happen and drama is coming, especially Katie who basically knows about everyone. Hmmm wonder what will happen muahaha (: Hopefully I will get more inspiration from the new episode coming Monday or something so yeah, lol. XOXOX DAC (:**


	3. Chapter Two

_Those Big Time Rush losers actually got away. I couldn't believe that we let those famous dogs get away from here! But I shouldn't worry because I will get revenge on them for leaving our perfect place to go back to that horrid palmwoods. What they didn't know is that I found out all their secrets and I will reveal them in specific moments but for now I will laugh at my self thinking of my perfect plan. It will first start out with making sure Kendall and Lucy will get together which will upset many of their friends especially James and Jo. Yes I found out James likes Lucy while Jo still loves Kendall. I also found out how the others are acting as well. Especially Logan. Perfect for the next step for my plan but for now lets stick with the first step_

XOXOXO DISTRACTIONS XOXOXO

_I see Kendall and Lucy sitting alone together on a picnic however I notice how Kendall is looking around to see if anyone was watching them. I knew that James was trying to catch Kendall and Lucy together so Kendall must be secretive if he didn't want James more pissed at him. Hmp! Maybe James wouldn't find out if I wasn't here but unlucky for everyone I had a camera and decided to take pictures of the two together. I see how Lucy is trying to get close to Kendall even if he tries to move away from her but I see the look in his eyes that shows he really likes her in the I want you as my girlfriend way. Lucy had a annoyed look in her eye but she keeps trying to go closer to Kendall. Kendall trying to be loyal to his best friend obviously loses himself and surprisingly kisses the girl in front of him. They wouldn't stop for a good few minutes either, which is pathetic if you asked for my opinion. I felt like an stalker with this camera but I needed my revenge to work and it will no matter what the price cause! _

_"Click, click, flash flash," I hummed to myself as I take the pictures. _

_"We need to keep this secret from James. He'll kill me if he finds out that we are together when we told him we didn't like each other that way," Kendall said to Lucy after they stop smashing their faces together. The girl nodded her head agreeing with the blond._

_"Yeah, I don't want all that stupid love drama happening again. I don't do that lame drama, it's not my style," She said with a frown at remembering what happened during the time dibs at girls was allowed. They stood quiet for a minute and then looked at each other again._

_"Want to kiss again," Asked the rocker chick. The boy smirked and kissed the girl which is good for me because the more pictures the better. After I took a few more pictures I head back to my neighborhood, I need to work this plan because it can't all finish in a day sadly. But trust me it will work and every single one of those Rushers and their love ones will get hurt soon._

**A/N: OMGUSH well this was something I didn't plan but it happened! I am soo sorry that this is short but I wanted to upload a little thing for this chapter that will help the other chapters come soon! :) Hmm I wonder who this stalker is, I'm sure you all can figure out. Please review, author alert and such, thanks guys! xoxoxo DAC (:**


	4. Chapter Three

_Dear Jo,_

_My dear blond friend, how have you been for this past year? I haven't heard from you in a very long time however now I thought that I should write to you about how everything changed in the Palm off Kendall isn't heartbroken about the breakup that you two had anymore, he fell in love with the new girl Lucy Stone. Yes I said in love. I heard before Lucy came he was still in love with you, am I correct? Well obviously that has changed, Kendall has even met Lucy's parents and they are fully together happy. Remember how Kendall dedicated World Wide to you, well if you heard our new song Cover Girl he had dedicated that to Lucy. In fact Kendall does not even want to see you anymore and as his best friend he felt it will be better that I will tell you how he felt about you now. In fact Jo everyone has replaced you here, it might be better if you do two things. One never come back and forget everyone or two come back and change things to the better. Unless you rather have Kendall go puppy love for this rocker girl because it looks like he is more in love with her than he ever been for you. Oh and Jo I need some advice, how would I be able to tell Camille that the feelings I have for her our gone? I think I noticed my true feelings for another person..a guy..Well I hope you're doing well Jo, good luck on everything._

_ -Logan Mitchell_

**A/N: I am sooo sorry that I upload this super late, the day of the new episode but I really wanted to upload something before I see the new episode way later. You guys might be confused on why Logan wrote this note, just remember how someone is trying to make drama in the Big Time Rush group(read last chapter for rememberance). That's my only clue! Well I hope to be more inspired to write more chapters later, remember review, author alert and such! :D xoxo DAC (:**


	5. Chapter Four

I was seriously tired of many things but relationships is the number one of my tired of many things list. Honesty for the last few days I haven't had a smile on my face and it's starting to worry Mom and Kendall a lot since they usually see me with some sort of devious smile. I'm not even sure what exactly killed my smiling moods but it all started when we came back to the Palm Woods.

Honesty I just wish that Kendall told James that he and Lucy are officially going out instead of just sneaking around with her. James was really hurt that he thought Kendall was lying to him before but if he finds out that they are secretly together, well let's just say I wouldn't even want to be around James to find out. No one knows the secret relationship about Kendall and Lucy except...

XOXOXO DISTRACTIONS XOXOXO

_I was trying to win a battle against this hard villian on this new game I had gotten. It was really late about 11 pm when I heard arguing coming from the kitchen._

_"How could you send Jo that letter Logan?" I heard Kendall yelled really loud. I was about to go and see what's going on but something told me now wasn't a good time to find out so I decided to just listen to them._

_"I didn't send her a letter Kendall!" Logan's voice sounded shock that his best friend will actually accused him. I wonder what letter Kendall is accusing Logan of sending, but knowing Kendall he will shout everything out._

_"Then why did Jo text me swearing at me about a lot of things that you told her Logan!I can even read the whole thing that she had written to me!"_

_"Then go ahead because I have no idea what you are talking about!"_

_I didn't even have to be in the same room as them to know that Kendall's whole face was red burning from anger. I'm guessing he didn't tell Jo that he has a new girlfriend even if they did broke up. Then again Kendall did told Jo that he will wait for her and wouldn't date anyone._

_"__My dear blond friend, how have you been for this past year? I haven't heard from you in a very long time however now I thought that I should write to you about how everything changed in the Palm off Kendall isn't heartbroken about the breakup that you two had anymore, he fell in love with the new girl Lucy Stone. Yes I said in love. I heard before Lucy came he was still in love with you, am I correct? Well obviously that has changed, Kendall has even met Lucy's parents and they are fully together happy. Remember how Kendall dedicated World Wide to you, well if you heard our new song Cover Girl he had dedicated that to Lucy. In fact Kendall does not even want to see you anymore and as his best friend he felt it will be better that I will tell you how he felt about you now. In fact Jo everyone has replaced you here, it might be better if you do two things. One never come back and forget everyone or two come back and change things to the better. Unless you rather have Kendall go puppy love for this rocker girl because it looks like he is more in love with her than he ever been for you. Oh and Jo I need some advice, how would I be able to tell Camille that the feelings I have for her our gone? I think I noticed my true feelings for another person..a guy..Well I hope you're doing well Jo, good luck on everything." _

_ Kendall's voice was shaking as he said these words. I open the door and was spying on them making sure they didn't see me. He was reading what he said from his phone and once he stopped reading he looked at Logan with a look of anger and a look of confusion. "From Logan Mitchell. Logan why would you tell Jo this? And how did you know that Lucy and I were going out?"_

_Logan wouldn't even respond to what Kendall was saying except his eyes were looking really different. Not how they usually look. They had a look from back in Minnosota when people used to make fun of him and called him a gay nerd. He wasn't the __Logan from now. He wasn't the positive, smart and fearless Logan of here. He was back to the Logan that had secrets and people will always accused him of something he didn't do so people will beat him up._

_Kendall wanted an answer though. I know my big brother and he was really stubborn and wouldn't stop and arguement unless he had an answer._

_"Logan, why would you go writing a letter to Jo this? If you had problems with Lucy or Camille you can come talk to me," Kendall was staring hard at Logan who was still not answering. _

_"Kendall I swear that I never written Jo a letter. Why don't you believe me?" Logan's voice had given me the chills because you can sense how he was hurt that Kendall didn't believe him._

_"Because Jo wouldn't have asked something with you in it!" He yelled at Logan. _

_"But I swear on our friendship Kendall! I never had sent her a letter!"_

_"Guess my best friend is a lier now trying to cause me more problems than what I have now! Thanks a lot for being a best buddy Logan!" Kendall spat at Logan's face and walked out the door out of the apartment. Logan stared at the place that Kendall left him and wouldn't move from that spot. Usually I would have been in the middle trying to fix things but this time I really needed to think how to help them. I can tell that Logan was telling the truth also however I didn't know why Jo would tell Kendall about a letter that she recieved from Logan._

XOXOXO DISTRACTIONS XOXOXO

I was walking around the apartment and saw Kendall sitting on the couch bored watching tv. Logan and Kendall haven't talked in two days and everyone was wondering why. Neither of them would tell anyone what had happened between them and everyone was trying to figure out what happened but no clues helped them. I was the only one that knew what happened but I wouldn't tell anyone just yet. This was the biggest arguement they ever had usually it was James arguing with Logan or Carlos arguing with Logan but hardly Kendall and Logan arguing.

"Hey big brother!" I smiled cheerfully at him. He smiled back but I can tell he was hurt from Logan writing a letter to Jo instead of talking to him.

"Hey Katie."

"Why are you home looking bored?" I asked him. He was usually with someone doing something. We actually haven't spend time together the last couple of days.

"Well Carlos is with curly Jennifer, Lucy is visiting some friend, and James is with Camille practicing some acting sketch," He answered and looked at the tv. "And everyone else is just doing something so I decided to stay home and watch tv."

"Well how about a game of...hockey?" I never played the sport but maybe we needed some alone time so that big brother can answer a few questions that I have been wondering about.

He gave me a look. "Since when did you want to play hockey?"

I rolled my eyes. "Since now, unless you rather stay home all alone?"

He thought of it and got off the couch. Look's like hockey is the winning idea.

XOXOXO DISTRACTIONS XOXOXO

"Remind me that I never want to play hockey again!" I hated it! I kept falling down and Kendall kept on laughing while he was helping me. We were at this hockey stadium that Kendall goes to when he actually wants to play a real hockey game.

"Baby sister just be patient, you'll learn soon enough!" I always wondered how Kendall kept his patience for helping people but it wasn't the time to think about that.

"So when are you and Logan going to talk again?" I asked him hoping he will say this whole fight was stupid like he always says when the guys get in a fight. But he stood quiet and wouldn't answer. He also kept trying to change the subject.

"Big brother! Stop it! You and Logan need to stop and just end this stupid fight!" I yelled to him and he gave me a dirty look.

"You wouldn't understand Katie."

"I heard the whole thing Kendall and you both need to talk to Jo about this."

"He lie-"

"You don't know that for sure Kendall. Stop being stubborn and just find out."

He stood quiet and I sighed. I really hate how things were turning out.

"How do you feel about Logan and Camille going out again?" I was curious on how he honesty felt about it.

He stood quiet again but he looked at me with a look if he should tell me the truth.

"You know I won't say anything big brother," I told him with a smile. He actually smiled back to me and had a thoughful look that he hadn't had in a while.

"Honesty I don't really like them having a relationship together. Don't get me wrong Camille is a good friend of mine and I did help them get together a few times but now that I think about it I really don't like their relationship. They always break up then make up then it's all like a weird pattern. I really don't think it's healthy whatsoever. But if Logan is honesty happy with her then let them be together." I honesty felt like Kendall wasn't telling the whole truth though but he did say half of what he felt.

"Wow, I actually thought you supported them," I said to him though not being honest.

"Plus I felt that Logan also changed. He was really sensitive about relationships and now he's all break up then make up. I never picture him being like that honesty."

Woah. This was deep coming from my big brother and I didn't think he will tell me this right now. I stood quiet trying to figure out what to say to him but he went to the other side of the ice. But I saw his look. It was filled with lost and confusion. Why he was looking like that I didn't know. But he's my big brother and I will find out and I will help him.

**A/N: WOOT! :D So glad to finally upload another chapter and yes this is all from Katie's P.O.V. I'm trying to be inspired with this so it wouldn't be rush however I don't want to stop writing for this story. I really hope you all like it so yeah happy reading. Oh and I have a tumblr starlessmoon . tumblr . com. I'm honesty on their more if you want to contact me about BTR or this story or anything. :) xoxo DAC (: Omgush btw longest chapter on here for this story.**


End file.
